First Time
by x se
Summary: Wonrei, LiYen, and their friends go to a bar one night. When LiYen wakes up, she’s in her and Wonrei’s bed, and completely unclothed. ONE SHOT


_First Time_

Disclaimer: I do not own Konjiki no Gash Bell  
Note: A bit of drinking and implied mature-ness, but NOTHING anyone who's in high school wouldn't know about.  
Spoilers: None really

* * *

Li-Yen frowned as she entered the bar. It was better than the last bar she had been in, but not by much. Mainly because she had snuck in a bar when she was fifteen when Wonrei had been sent back to the Makai, though was thrown out. And that was the first and last time she had been in a bar, till now. Thankfully, Gash had opened a portal in-between the two worlds, so she hadn't had to actually drink.

Li-Yen saw Kiyomaro, Megumi, Folgore, Sherrie, Apollo, Sunbeam, and Dr. Guess all at a table. Megumi's face was red and she was leaning on Kiyomaro, who looked as sober as a man could be. Sherrie was glaring at Folgore, but was flirting with her, and making her opinion of him get lower and lower by the second.

Li-Yen walked over to the empty seats on one side, and Wonrei sat next to her. Megumi giggled and waved.

"Helloooo…" Megumi laughed and cuddled further into her fiancée's shirt, who looked as though he couldn't decide if the fact Megumi was drunk and leaning on him was a good thing or a bad thing. Which was exactly what he was thinking. "You ssshhhhould try the sshhhrinp. Issshhh delishoush…"

Li-Yen glanced at Megumi's plate.

"Those are chicken fingers." Said the Chinese woman dully. Megumi giggled.

"Well lookit tha', Kiyooomaro-kun… Itsh chickin…" Megumi giggled and finally passed out on Kiyomaro.

"Er… I better get her home…" picking Megumi up piggy-back, Kiyomaro gave a small wave and left, just as the next round arrived.

"You two can have theirs…" said Folgore, grinning pervertedly at Sherrie, who in turn, drunken blush strong on her face, gave him the finger.

Li-Yen looked at the glass, and saw Wonrei had already drank his. Without a second thought, Li-Yen downed the glass. And another. And another, and…

* * *

Li-Yen slowly opened her eyes to stare out the window, and immediately shut them. Her head was _pounding_. She noticed dimly she was wrapped in two blankets.

"Itai…" muttered Li-Yen as she stood up. The blankets dropped and she gasped. She was completely naked, unclothed, her body was bare, and she was… In the NUDE!

Trying to ignore the headache, Li-Yen walked over to her dresser and pulled on some clothes. She felt a little damp too, and gulped nervously. She looked around the room, and was somewhat relieved that it was a familiar one, her and Wonrei's.

Li-Yen stepped out of the bedroom and blinked. Wonrei was drinking coffee and watching an action movie on TV, though the volume was low. He had a large bruise on his forehead.

"Er… Ohayo, Li-Yen…" said Wonrei, glancing over as Li-Yen shakily sat down next to him. There was silence. "I shouldn't have… I didn't know it was your first time…"

Li-Yen stared at him in disbelief.

"Wonrei… It wasn't yours…?" spluttered Li-Yen, feeling as though her insides were being slashed to bits.

"No…" said Wonrei slowly, flicking off the TV and turning to Li-Yen. "Li-Yen, is something the matt-."

"With who?" asked Li-Yen slowly, looking down and refusing to cry. She wanted to know what woman stol-

"Well, there was Kiyomaro, Burago, and… Well, everyone who was there last night. That's what we do every week, this was the first time you came." Said Wonrei thoughtfully. "Though sometimes its just me, Burago, Folgore, and Sunbeam."

"I see…" whispered Li-Yen, a sad smile coming to her face. "It all makes sense now…"

Wonrei had no idea what was going on, but he did _not_ like that tone of voice. It sounded so… Broken. It felt like a stab at his heart.

"Li-Yen, is something the matter…?" stammered Wonrei.

"How can you say that?" yelled Li-Yen as tears fell from her eyes. "You… You…"

"I… What?" asked Wonrei slowly.

"You're gay, aren't you?" asked Li-Yen. Wonrei was too shocked to speak. "You know, it makes sense I suppose. Gash, as we both know, hit puberty at twelve and he and Tio have been 'active' since Tio's thirteenth birthday. So I figured demons mature faster, and I waited for you to eventually ask me… But you didn't…"

Wonrei's eyes bugged out of his head as he tried to figure out where the _hell_ this topic had come from, but unfortunately he was drawing a blank.

"You go off every week to go…" Li-Yen choked a sob. "To go screw your boyfriends, and then when you b-bring me, you do me too, and while I'm drunk no less…"

Wonrei was carefully repeating the conversation in his mind, and he suddenly figured it out.

"Li-Yen, I am a virgin and _not_ gay." Said Wonrei plainly. Li-Yen stopped.

"I don't believe you. I was naked in _our_ bed, and you apologized for not knowing it was my first time." Whispered Li-Yen. "Ad you told me all about how you go off with our 'friends'…"

"I was referring to something else." Said Wonrei. "Would you like to know the truth? I swear I will tell you _exactly_ what happened."

"… Fine…" muttered Li-Yen.

"All right then…" Wonrei cleared his throat. "Last night, you were, to be put bluntly, very drunk. When I sat you on our bed, you told me you smelled. I left the room to go get an air freshener, but when I came back in, you were in the shower. I opened a window to get some cool air in, because, no offense, you _did_ smell."

Li-Yen stared at him.

"I'll believe you so far, keep going…" said Li-Yen softly, she just loved the demon too much, and it _was_ a convincing story.

"Well, after about an hour, I was worried." Continued Wonrei. "So I knocked on the bathroom door, and heard only the water running. I waited and knocked again. Finally, I barged in there. However, I slipped on your soaking wet clothes and landed on the floor."

Wonrei motioned to the bruise. Li-Yen nodded him on.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Wonrei coughed. "I looked in the bathtub, where it seemed you had passed out after taking off your clothes and tossing them onto the floor. I found you, and took you out. You seemed cold, so I wrapped you in both blankets and went to bed."

"That's it?" asked Li-Yen. Wonrei nodded.

"That's it." Replied Wonrei.

"Then what about the 'first time' business, or what you do with the guys?" asked Li-Yen.

"I meant drinking. You only took about three or four glasses, and it wasn't really that strong…" Wonrei trailed off and scratched his cheek. "And even _I_ get drunk every so often."

"Oh…" Li-Yen stared at him. "Wow, I feel silly."

Wonrei laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"That's alright, my koi…" murmured Wonrei, and Li-Yen smiled. Then she frowned.

"I have a headache…" muttered Li-Yen as she stumbled up and headed towards the cabinets for some headache pills. Wonrei laughed and went to help her find them, and make breakfast. Or, actually, make lunch. It was in the middle of the afternoon.

A few days later, Li-Yen found out that Wonrei had been saving their first mating for their wedding night, and he explained that when he proposed.

I think it's needless to say, but they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
